


Songbird’s Flock, Wolves Pack

by Witchergirl98



Series: Winged Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher
Genre: Fatherly Vesemir, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Winged Jaskier | Dandelion, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/pseuds/Witchergirl98
Summary: The songbird sees them as his flock.The wolves see him as pack and what does a pack do if one of their own is in trouble? The protect them of course!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winged Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Songbird’s Flock, Wolves Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part of this series 😊

Traveling down the path from Kaer Morhen was easier then traveling up, and less filled with snow. Jaskier made sure to bid farewell to the other wolves before they left. Eskel and Lambert promising to meet up with them just before the start of winter. Wanting to travel together, all three secretly wanting to be sure Jaskier didn’t get attacked. With goodbyes and promises made and even food out of the way they left-the path awaiting them.

It took them a week to get to the nearest town. Jaskier walking alongside Geralt down the Main Street his wings out and in full view, the sun’s light making the feathers a reddish honey brown. He kept glancing around worriedly as people started to stare and whisper. Nearly jolting at the arm that settles around his waist, calming down once he realized it’s was Geralt pulling him closer. He leans his head against Geralt’s shoulder taking in the smell of worn leather, sweat and blood that made up Geralt’s scent. 

Geralt could smell the rising fear coming from Jaskier so he wrapped his arm around his waist. He nearly let a smile slide onto his face as Jaskier drew closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder. He made sure to glare at all the people who stared and whispered at his songbird. He’d be ready to take them on. He’ll protect his songbird with his life.

Thankfully the day was spent unharmed in the town. Geralt taking a contract on a supposed ghoul nest nearby, only leaving after making sure Jaskier was completely sure he’d be fine on his own. Jaskier just rolled his eyes biting back his nerves with a, “yes Geralt” followed shortly after by, “if there’s any trouble you lock yourself in our room Jaskier.” That was twenty minutes ago, so here he sat in their room strumming on his lute humming out a song. He was hesitant to go downstairs with his wing outs, no doubt they’d draw attention to him-most likely not the good kind of attention.

Sucking in a breath he walks downstairs tucking his wings against his sides to avoid running them into someone. That wouldn’t be a good start to not drawing unwarranted attention to himself. Settling himself down just a bit closer to the stairs Incase he needs to run to the room, he starts to play singing out the classic favorite of ‘Fishmonger’s daughter’. Some of the patrons singing along tapping away to the beat and others just singing. So far so good, not a single person attacking him or shouting so he continued to play a slow smile forming on his face. He played well into the evening the sun dipping over the horizon painting the sky with purples, reds and oranges maybe even a tinge of pink if he squinted enough. 

It was when the last dredges of light were fading that geralt walks in finishing the last of the songs lyrics. Jaskier practically skips over to him lute slung onto his back, colliding into the wide chest pulling his wolf into a kiss. Geralt kissed him back in kind trailing his hand over the bridge of his wing drawing out a slight ruffling of his feathers. He pulled back to look him over seeing the splatters of ghoul blood on his armor and a little splashed across his face. “I told you I’d be fine Geralt. Not a single person attacking me,” he smiled catching Geralt looking him over for the same reason he looked over his wolf.

Geralt looked over every inch of his songbird making sure he wasn’t hiding any wounds. “Good, means I don’t have to kill anyone,” he rumbled with affection in his voice his face remaining stoic in the presence of others. They didn’t need to see him looking anything but like how Witchers are perceived, it’d help in the long run in keeping his songbird safe. He ordered a bath to be ready as he tugged Jaskier along to the corner table sitting him down. Heading back to the innkeep and ordering a couple bowls of hearty venison stew and mugs of ale, taking both back to the table and sitting down close to him.

Jaskier watched Geralt with soft reverie as they ate marveling at how far they both came. How much closer they have gotten since he revealed his wings to him. A weight lifting from his shoulders at not needing to hide them. A deep fluttering in his chest everytime Geralt sees them, whispering to him how much he loves them every night. Even now as they trudged up to their room stripping and laying curled together, legs tangled and bodies pressed close, whispers brushing against his ear with soft words about his wings.

It was with the tugging of sleep that pulled at Jaskier and Geralt both that quiets the night. Leaving only warm bodies pressed and tangled together. Warm breaths mingling and evening out as well as eyes fluttering closed. Geralt slipped to sleep faster then he did but he could feel its pull on his mind. With the final bits of consciousness he musters up enough energy to whisper out soft words into the nights air before sleep fully claimed hm. 

“You are my flock my sweet wolf.”

~~

Spring and summer had passed the both of them going from town to town making coin with little trouble. The most Jaskier got for his wings were stares and whispers. It was a lot better then being attacked like the times when he traveled alone. With the end of fall and beginning of winter inching closer Jaskier could feel his excitement grow. He couldn’t stop smiling after a note came by portal from Eskel and Lambert. Knowing his wolf’s brothers would be meeting up with them soon to travel together up the mountain to their home. 

Geralt smirked smelling the happiness and excitement pour off in waves of his songbird. It made him feel warmth at how much Jaskier loved his family, his pack. Smiling wide when he hears how much he looked forward to staying at their-as they all claimed it-home. His brothers were right, they had a new member to the pack. And they would all protect him with their lives just as much as he would. 

Geralt could hear them before seeing them. Eskel’s horse scorpion plodding along down the road, lambert on his own mare keeping pace. Seems they were eager to meet them early, both coming up to the town smiling at Jaskier’s excitement when he catches sight of them. He watched with his own warm smile as Jaskier asked a million questions to the two. Shaking his head he lets out a chuckle walking over pulling Jaskier against his side, saving his brothers from the onslaught of questions, wrapping his arm loosely around his waist.

“It’s good to see you again little lark. No ones bothered you so far?” Eskel asked his face showing his worry. Jaskier laughs the question off, “I assure you not a soul has bothered to do anything more then stare and talk.” He makes sure to give both Eskel and lambert a reassuring smile and flap of his wings-drawing a smile and chuckle from both. His flock were the best part of his life on the road, and he’d be sure to make a song for them all, “well let’s get going we have quite the journey to take to get home.” 

The past few days of walking went without a hitch, between the three of them plenty of coin to be had too. The towns they passed through thankfully hadn’t dared to attack Jaskier with three Witchers present. The journey as usual would take a week to get to the mountainous path of Kaer Morhen. They only had another two days journey left before they’d start to ascend the path home. The day definitely held out nice weather, sun shining and no cloud in sight making traveling easier for them all. But all good things must come to an end.

They all split after arriving in the town stocking up on essentials and finding any last minute contracts. Jaskier himself stocked up on oils and balms before heading toward the inn to play a few songs for extra coin. The songs ran freely like a river for a good while some of the patrons even singing along and making suggestions. The real trouble started when one of the shady patrons at the corner table stood up and walked over to him the meanest sneer plastered on his face. “You’re the one that came here with three Witchers. The hell a freak like you being left alive huh?” 

This wasn’t good, wasn’t good at all his Witchers nowhere in sight or even in the town for that matter. Jaskier just hoped he’d be able to get out of this without stoking the already burning fires. “I’m sorry good sir but I’m afraid I don’t see your point,” that seemed to be the worst thing to say as not even a second later the man had him shoved up against the wall. All talking and movement stopping watching the pair of them, “my point is a freak like you should have been killed. But your just walking freely with three freaks who are supposed to kill monsters like you.” Oh boy, he could feel the biting sting of tears in his eyes his fear rocketing up as more people started to murmur their agreement. 

Jaskier winced slightly his wing pinning against the wall uncomfortably as the man literally snarled. “Since those freaks won’t kill you guess we’ll just have to, after we have our fill of fun,” the sneer was nothing but rotten teeth and ale laced breath directed at his face. The next moment he was doubled over gasping for breath the man’s fist buried in his stomach, bile rising up in his throat threatening to decorate the floor. He shouldn’t have let his guard down, should’ve seen that this was bound to happen but he didn’t, not with how nice others were being in the past towns. He yelped when he felt the sting of a knife cutting into his arm, “pay attention freak we want you to see everything we do to you.” 

~~

Geralt swore as he rushed towards the inn Jaskier’s scent was coming from, Eskel and Lambert right on his tail. They had just gotten back from taking down a fiend when the smell of blood and fear hit them. “Stupid! Stupid! One of us should’ve stayed with him!,” he cursed not being prepared for this, he should’ve seen it bound to happen! “We are all at fault for this, we got lazy and thought nothing of it,” he can always count on Eskel to keep his head, “that’s beside the point! There’s someone hurting him and I’m feeling a rather big itch to slice something!” And then there’s Lambert. They all rushed to the inn busting in taking in the scene before them.

Jaskier was clutching an arm and bleeding, a lot. The smell of fear strong and sour on his tongue, the tang of iron growing stronger. Geralt gripped his sword tightly his brothers drawing theirs. They moved quickly standing between the men and their bard. A deep feral near guttural growl left Geralt at the men who dared hurt his songbird. Eskel and Lambert letting loose their own snarls at their pack-mate being hurt. 

They were going to pay for hurting their songbird.

The next few minutes was nothing but a bloody one-sided massacre. Geralt slicing the man, who had cut Jaskier, clean in half blood and gore spilling onto the floor, dancing around a large brute intent on using the chair he held. Eskel moved with a grace as smooth as Geralt’s gliding around the attackers slicing away at arms and legs, coating the floor in pools of blood, casting aard to knock back his group with a strong burst of wind. Lambert was less graceful hacking at his group leaving nothing but mangled gore in his wake, one of the men had even tried to leap onto Lambert from behind only to get a fist to the face courtesy of Geralt. Most of the men laying on the floor dead or dying, blood and guts coating nearly every surface of the inn.

The whole thing had Jaskier feeling numb, or it could have been from the loss of blood coming from his arm. Either way he couldn’t tell, his vision was swimming and it was only thanks to Eskel that he didn’t hit the floor, pulling him close once the fight was over. “Shit we need to get him out of here,” he could hardly make out anything else as his world was a swirl of colors and muffled speaking. After getting settled onto roach and moving down the road did everything go dark, the only thing keeping him company were his dreams and those weren’t even pleasant. Is this what dying felt like? It was rather unpleasant and people said you go peacefully, these dreams weren’t making it peaceful at all.

Geralt spurred on roach to go faster wanting to get to the safety of Kaer Morhen where Jaskier would be safe and well cared for. Eskel and Lambert were quiet as they followed him keeping up with the grueling pace. He’d have to make sure the horses were all treated nicely after this. It was nearing night when they reached the path up to the hold in record time. The horses’ chests heaving and coats covered in sweat. 

Geralt had no choice but to slow them down unless they wanted to lose their horses and walk up the path on foot. Looking down at the limp body of his songbird checking him over. He was pale, too pale and his skin cold and clammy, shivers wracking his body. He was still breathing thankfully but he’d lost too much blood. The only thing stopping him from bleeding out was the makeshift bandage wrapped around the wound. Those bastards had stabbed clean through the artery, they very nearly killed his songbird. 

Vesemir rushed out to meet them, he must’ve seen them coming up the path, “what happened?” Geralt could almost weep in relief that Vesemir got to the point and keeping level-headed. “We were hunting down a contract, no one had hurt Jaskier in months. But today, today they nearly-“ Geralt had to take a breath to prevent his lips from trembling at the thoughts flooding his head. “They nearly killed him stabbing him in an artery in his arm,” Eskel provided the rest for him patting his back while Lambert helped Jaskier down to Vesemir-who took him into his arms with care. Geralt was about to follow till Vesemir turned to him pinning him to the spot, “you tend to the horses, you’ll only be in the way,” he added with a tone of gentleness knowing how he felt, “We’ll come get you when we are done.”

With that his brothers and father walked off with his songbird. He sighs worriedly taking the three horses and removing their saddles and bridles, adding hay to the troughs and making sure they have plenty of water. He made sure to brush each down thoroughly cleaning away the sweat and grime from the hard days ride. He leans his head against roach’s neck patting her sides gently taking her comfort to calm his racing mind. “We shouldn’t have left him alone girl. We should’ve seen it about to happen but we didn’t, we just left him alone in the town at the mercy of those fucking bastards.” He leaned into roach’s nose as she snorted against his face, her own way of saying “it’ll be fine”. He sighed settling his nerves, of course Jaskier would be fine he had his brothers and father taking care of him-he just couldn’t help the small bit of doubt, “I really hope your right.”

~~

Jaskier woke to a dimly lit room, the remaining light of the fireplace only smoldering embers, the room getting chilly. He glances around stilling when a weight shifts from his left, turning to look he lets out a sigh when he sees it’s just Geralt. There was a dull ache in his arm, from where he was stabbed as he recalls. He shudders as the memory plays through his mind, at how the whole mess went. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he moves his good arm to pet his wolf’s hair softly.

Geralt woke to the feeling of a hand carding through his hair. Sitting up he nearly had to grip the bed to keep from launching himself at his songbird-who was very much awake. “Jaskier,” he carefully pulls his songbird to him in a gentle hug. He couldn’t hold back his shaking from the nerves and relief at seeing Jaskier awake, alive. “We shouldn’t have left you alone, should’ve known the peace wouldn’t last. We should’ve-“ anything more he could’ve said was cut off from Jaskier’s lips pressing to his. He melted into the kiss pressing forward cupping his songbird’s face gently. 

“Geralt it’s ok your not at fault. We all make mistakes and we learn from them,” Jaskier whispered against his wolf’s lips gently knowing the thoughts that raced through that head of his. He went to pull Geralt closer but the ache in his arm stopped him. He let geralt lay him back against the bed carefully adjusting his wings to not strain them more then they were. He wouldn’t be flying around anytime soon, but that’s alright with him he has other things he could be doing. Like showing his wolf that he was safe and alive, that it wasn’t his fault that these things happened.

Geralt moves to hover above Jaskier kissing down his jaw to his throat. Raking his hands up the spare tunic that was put on him kissing further down, over the thatch of hair covering his songbirds lovely chest. “Gonna take good care of you songbird, gonna give you good memories and better dreams,” he trails his hands down spreading Jaskier’s legs, only being in the tunic making it easier for him as he makes his way down, placing hot, wet open mouthed kisses down his stomach. Kissing down avoiding Jaskier’s cock to press his mouth deep between the cleft of his ass, licking long wet stripes against the puckered hole. Letting out a soft purr at his songbirds needy whine.

Oh gods did that tongue work wonders in opening him. Leaving Jaskier nothing but a gasping mess as one, two fingers pushed in alongside the wet muscle stretching him open. “G-geralt!,” he gasped out softly feeling the fingers curl inside him. Fuck, why did Geralt making love to him feel better when he’s hurt? His racing mind screeched to a halt as pleasure spiked clean through his veins, Geralt’s tongue and fingers pressing and rolling against the bundle of nerves setting his body alight, “Geralt!”

Geralt bit back a groan at how responsive his songbird was, he needed to keep careful so he didn’t further hurt him. The wet heat of Jaskier fluttering around his tongue was like heaven nearly breaking his self control then and there. He gazed up at Jaskier seeing the flush spreading down to his chest, pupils blown and chest heaving. How relaxed yet aching with need he was. He pulled back moving to shuck off his clothes rucking the tunic on Jaskier to pool at his shoulders. Moving back up the bed hovering over Jaskier pressing his forehead against the his damp with sweat, “my songbird, my pack-mate, my love.”

Jaskier keens at the names, he never knew his wolf could be so romantic. “My wolf, my flock, my sweet darling love,” he smiled sweetly up at Geralt as he was rewarded with the sight of his wolf’s cheeks taking on a rosey hue. He reaches his good hand up to hold Geralt’s head close taking in his warmth, “Geralt, my wolf please i need you.” He didn’t know what he’d even do if he didn’t have Geralt in his life. Gods was he a fool deeply in love.

“I have you songbird, just relax and let me take care of you,” Geralt adjusted his position pressing up close wrapping Jaskier’s legs around his waist. He presses into Jaskier slowly groaning at the wet heat drawing him in. Each second he spent inching into Jaskier was torture on his control, the walls surrounding him pulling and pulling sinking him further till his hips were flush against Jaskier. He leans in close kissing him prying his lips apart to lick his tongue into his mouth, pulling back slowly reveling in the drag of the heat around him. Pulled back till he nearly popped out before thrusting back in deep and slow groaning into the kiss. 

Each slow thrust had Jaskier clinging tight to Geralt’s back with his uninjured arm, feeling those strong muscles on his back shift with each thrust. Soft breathy moans being drawn out into the quiet of the room. “Geralt! Geralt!,” not a single sound left the room-more so the others won’t burst in on them. Jaskier held his wolf’s eyes their breaths mingling with each pant, silent whispers of endearing praises leaving them both. Holding each other close, sweat slicked foreheads pressed together as loving kisses were traded between them. 

Geralt could feel his release inch closer. The burning in his stomach dropping lower and growing as he wraps his hand around Jaskier’s weeping cock, stroking him just as slow as his thrusts. “I want you to come with me songbird,” he could feel the shiver travel up Jaskier’s body, feel him tighten around him punching out a groan from his gut drawing him over the edge. He stilled his hips filling Jaskier full of his love, swallowing down his moan in a deep passionate kiss to quiet him. 

Jaskier melds his body up into his wolf’s spilling over their stomachs, some of it coating Geralt’s hand. His moan muffled around the kiss as they both ride out the last of their blissful release. Only when they both calm down do they pull back from the kiss, Jaskier taking in lungfuls of air looking up lovingly at Geralt. “Fuck geralt that was...,” amazing, extraordinary, orgasmic whichever word he thought of couldn’t describe how their love making felt. He doesn’t think there’d be any true word to describe how the experience was, and he was fine with that. 

Geralt smiles softly down at his songbird understanding his inability to describe it. He himself couldn’t find a word to show how much it felt to him, to make slow passion filled love to his songbird. He gently removes himself from Jaskier going to grab clean rags, dipping it in the bucket of water he warmed with igni. Waltzing his way back settling down beside him and gently wiping away the evidence of their love making from Jaskier, making sure to thoroughly clean his leaking hole. The air of the room taking on a gentle thrum as he went to clean himself up relighting the fire in the fireplace warming up the chilly room.

“Geralt, the others are they-,” Jaskier started sitting up, but was cut off with a gentle kiss to his forehead and Geralt laying him back down on the bed. “Rest songbird they are fine. You were the one they worried about and they’ll be glad to know your awake. Tomorrow.” He settled down as his wolf laid pressed up against him, tucking his head under Geralt’s chin breathing him in drifting off as sleep pulled at his conscious. His breathing evened out as he dropped off to sleep curled up close to Geralt. His dreams for once taking a nice turn instead of replaying what happened.

~~

Jaskier nearly groaned at how overbearing Vesemir was being towards him. Asking him all kinds of questions ranging from “do you know who it was that did this” to “does your arm hurt any at all”. He swears his flock could learn to be a little less overprotective, but he won’t say that aloud to them. He did decide to announce to them that he saw them as now part of his flock, the look of shock on their faces made both him and Geralt burst out in laughter. That stopped though when he heard what they said after leaving himself speechless and almost very nearly in tears.

“Your one of us little lark, a bird in a pack of wolves,” Eskel pulled him into a hug avoiding in upsetting his wounds. “We protect our own and we’d kill those bastards again to keep you safe,” Lambert the ever faithful and feral wolf proclaimed pressing their foreheads together. “You are pack now and that gives me another to fret over,” Vesemir grouses but his tone holds no bite to it, earning a smile from Jaskier and Geralt at how much the others accepted him. They all went about getting supper set up after that eating and chatting away. They truly were an odd family.

The songbird’s flock and the wolves pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful tips and no hateful comments pls!


End file.
